


in full bloom

by orphan_account



Category: SF9
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, First Love, Florist!Taeyang, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, slight jaeseong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoo Taeyang, aspiring dancer and part-time florist, coughs up pretty little flowers because of a certain Kim Youngkyun.





	

The ones who give their all, are also the ones who lose everything.

Tears slid down Taeyang's cheeks as he struggled to breathe.

The dance major had been in the bathroom right next to their practice room for longer than he could keep track of. He wheezed as he kept coughing out brightly coloured petals like it was his day job. Wide petals of white tinged with purplish casts filled most of what he could make out with his blurred vision. There was an abundance of red and pink, as well.

One thing he couldn't understand was how such lively colours could mean something so dark.

As a few minutes went by, the number of petals coming out of his mouth gradually decreased in number, although his convulsing hands were as bad as ever. That was definitely the most he had ever coughed up. A stinging pain pierces through his skull like a thin needle. Feeling his body turning completely weak, he let his back hit the stall door and tightly shut his swollen eyes. Heaving, he waited for himself to calm down.

In the course of around five months, it started from the slight tickling sensation from the back of his throat, gradually worsening as the flower crept up to his mouth. Now, the flower had almost completely bloomed in his throat, so close to completely suffocate him.

He then reopened his eyes after a few minutes, and quietly hissed in pain when he had to blink. A bouquet's worth of petals was scattered in the stall. He cupped those that rested on his lap and stared at them.

Most of them were of the colour purple fading into white. Alongside purple lilacs that symbolise first loves, Taeyang got it most often. It was anemone, a flower representing fading hope.

Then he threw them all.

By that time, Taeyang had already forgot about his waiting teammates andㅡ actually, no, he couldn't forget about Youngkyun even if he tried.

Or, well, Hwiyoung.

But Taeyang didn't know Hwiyoung, and Hwiyoung didn't know Taeyang.

Hwiyoung was simply a stranger, just some random film major that Youngbin somehow convinced to direct their dance team's performance.

Youngkyun was Taeyang's best friend, not just a face among the crowd. Hell, he wasn't even interested in film; he had always wanted to take anything related to music so he could make Taeyang some songs to dance to.

Youngkyun was gone, and nothing but a memory that continued to live on in Taeyang's heart.

"Hyung?"

Completely vulnerable to surprises, he was startled by the sudden voice that called out to him, accidentally banging his head against the door behind him when he lifted it up.

"Taeyang?" Tapping gently on the door, Chanhee spoke once more, anticipating a reply from the older.

"Yeah?" he replied as shortly as possible to prevent his strained voice from giving him away.

"You o-" the younger started, but abruptly stopped himself from asking an unnecessary question. The older obviously was nowhere near alright.

Chanhee sank down to the floor, leaning against the opposite side of the stall. "We're all worried about you, you know? Even that guy Hwiyoung is."

Taeyang took a sharp breath at the mention of Youngkyun's name and fights back tears. His eyes were already hurting at every blink, and he didn't want to add any more to the pain.

He just couldn't figure out why he wasn't doing anything to stop the more alarming pain, when the rational side of him was already screaming at himself to get surgery, the one involving actually getting rid of his feelings, and not just the flower that grew back again.

"It's nothing, really."

"Don't try to make me laugh, hyung."

There was no getting out of it, when it comes to Chanhee. Out of the other four of their team, he was the closest to Taeyang, and he never failed to see straight through his friend. So, Taeyang just sighed in defeat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Chanhee started, then took a short pause to briefly think about what to say. "Uh, when you're ready, come out, okay? I'll be waiting right here. Then we'll go back to the practice room just to let the others know you're alive." He finishes, with a light joking tone tinging his last sentence.

Taeyang laughed, somehow quite empty, knowing very well that the last statement is something the others were soon to worry about.


End file.
